1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver module, and more particularly to an RJ connector with a robust connector assembly for use in an SFP transceiver module. The application relates to a contemporaneously filed application titled xe2x80x9cRJ CONNECTOR FOR TRANSCEIVER MODULExe2x80x9d and having the same applicants and the same assignee as the instant invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to connect computers to external communication devices, such as modems, network connectors, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Connector Converter (GBIC) provides a connection between a computer and an Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or another data communication environment.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density at a network connection (at switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules were developed to meet this need, SFP transceivers are less than one half the size of a GBIC transceiver, and transmit data transmission at higher rates, allowing higher aggregated data throughput in a communication system.
Prior art SFP transceiver modules feature a connector having a plurality of electrical terminals accessible at a front end thereof for making electrical contact with a mating plug connector. Such electrical terminals are soldered to a front edge of a printed circuit board received in the transceiver module. However, the soldered connection between each terminal and the circuit board is relatively weak. When a mildly excessive force is exerted against the terminals, they break from the circuit board, and performance of the transceiver module is impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an SFP transceiver module having a reinforced structure that strengthens the connection between the connector at the front end of the SFP transceiver module and the rest of the transceiver module, thus protecting the terminals that extend from the front end of the SFP transceiver module.
An object of the present invention is to provide an RJ connector with a robust interface for fixingly engaging in an SFP transceiver module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an SFP transceiver module for plugging into a shielding receptacle.
A small form factor pluggable transceiver module according to the present invention comprises an RJ connector with a robust interface, a printed circuit board assembly, a cage, a frame and a latch mechanism. The RJ connector further includes a shielding shell, a housing received in the shielding shell, an RJ contact module attached to the housing, and an engaging clamp. The RJ connector attaches to the printed circuit board assembly. The engaging clamp provides a stronger, more reliable mechanical connection between the printed circuit board assembly and the RJ connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention, with attached drawings, in which: